Jinx and Zyra: The Plot
by Phaebus
Summary: Jinx and Zyra come up with a cunning plan to prove their mutual love in bandle city. Why Bandle City? Because.


Jinx and Zyra: The plot

Ziggs' workshop, 6:24 PM

Ziggs was known for his tireless works on his bombs, but even he needed a rest from time to time. Despite being wanted by the local authorities, he managed to make his workshop safe with a gigantic minefield that surrounded it. Only he knew where the mines were, and he made sure to never disclose this information.  
This night, Ziggs was working on the Mega Inferno Bomb Mark II, which was supposed to have longer reach and a larger detonation zone. But it still needed some fine-tuning, as right now it was too heavy for him to carry. He took a last glance at all his wonderful creations, and went to bed. He liked early nights, as they kept his mind fresh and full of ideas.  
Sadly, this was not a good night of rest for the Hexplosives Hexpert. As soon as he got in bed, he heard a creek, footsteps, and then silence. By the time he jumped up, clad in nothing more than his pyjamas, his workshop was deserted. He took a quick glance at his inventions, but one of them was missing. The Wide Aerial Thrown Explosive Rubber Bomb had disappeared, and in its stead stood a sprout. As Ziggs approached it, it seemed to sense his presence, and bloomed, revealing a single note with the letters WE written in pink on it. Ziggs knew that calling the authorities would bring him more trouble than anything, so he grumbled and went back to bed.

Lulu's clearing, 7:03 PM

Night was falling, and it was time for Lulu to wish all of her plant and animal friends goodnight. She went around her kingdom (that was only really the size of a Fizzball field), and poked each of her subjects once, putting them to sleep. "Good night Mr. Whiterabbit. Good night Ms. Blackroot. Good night Mr. Bluefeather and sons!" she whispered, prancing around the clearing. But when she got to Ms. Pumpinkin and her family, something was odd. The older brother looked green and squared, instead of his usual pink pumpkinny shape. "Young Nick P., are you okay?" she said, extending her wand towards him. But as soon as she touched him, he split in half with a tiny puff of golden smoke, and left behind him a small piece of paper. On it were the letters ARE, written in green. Lulu took it that the pumpkins had adopted a new son, and welcomed Nick ARE P. Green to her kingdom before putting him to sleep.

Bandle city airstrip, 9:32 PM

Corki was laying in the bed compartment of his R.O.F.L.C., when he felt the ground rumble beneath him, which was immediately followed by a loud explosion. His years of experience made him expert at controlling his vehicle, so he took less than a second to get his seat upright and start the rotors. He got in the air and threw a Phosphorus Bomb, in order to gain visibility, but all he saw was pink. The entire airstrip was covered in pink paint. He muttered some angry words and immediately reached for his communicator. The firefighting team would have to help him hose it off. But as he raised the microphone to his mouth, a small, crumbled paper sheet fell out of it. He unfolded it, and a single word was written on it: BACK.

7:50 AM

Corki was angry. Lack of sleep made him cranky, and he couldn't get a minute to himself that night. After the paint had been cleaned off, it turned out to be covering an intricate network of vines. He had to call Rumble to torch it all down, and the punk had only agreed to do it if Corki helped him make his mech fly. While he was at work, Corki kept circling above, in case anyone came near. He heard Rumble holler for him. Finally, he was done. However, Rumble sounded worried, and he motioned towards the plants' remains. As it turns out, the paint had gone under the plants, and a lot of it remained. It seemed to form a pattern. Corki moved into a suitable vantage point, and saw the words.

JINX LOVES ZYRA

Corki was tempted to clear the field with a gatling gun, but he sighed and called the fire team back. Rumble had set fire to a trashcan near the barracks by accident anyways, that'd give them a reason.

12:08 PM

Teemo wasn't usually called to solve things in Bandle city, unless everyone else was absolutely clueless about it. In this case, everyone was flabbergasted, and they only trusted his sense of observation to shed some light on the affair. He waved at Corki, Rumble and Tristana, and got to work. Tristana joined him after a short while.

- "So, what have you found so far?"

- "Look at this. There's a sprout that hasn't been harmed by Rumble. The sprout's about 9-11", and it's got a pretty strong smell. Looks like a crossbreed between poison ivy, ginger and rose. I'll grab it for now and bring it to the lab for exams."

- "I honestly don't know how you find all that stuff."

- "Open your eyes! Look around for small details!"

- "Like what?"

- "Literally everything is good info."

- "Wait, is that a rocket in your pocket?"

- "What, no, that's the sprout, I just put it there."

- "I meant the other pocket."

- "Uhh… Hey, I hear Corki keeps a hot tub in the back of the barracks, wanna check it out?"

Tristana winked and dashed towards the door. Teemo followed.

Bandle outskirts, 1:15 PM

Jinx was standing on the vine balcony, looking into the distance with a smirk. She knew the plan had gone perfectly. She turned around and called for Zyra, who was tending the walls of the plant house.

"Hey, plant babe! What did you think of the plan?"

- "It was great! I still don't understand how you managed to take the pumpkin away from Lulu though?"

- "Easy as robbing a bank! I zapped her during her naptime and she stayed asleep. I never knew you could make paint from pumpkins?"

- "Jinxie, I can make everything from plants. I mean, I disabled ziggs' minefield with plants!"

- "Yeaaah but you just held them still. At least I got to throw the bomb! Wooo! Boom! So that's why you can make a plant house that easily?"

- "Well technically all plants I make are part of me. So right now, you're technically inside me."

Jinx turned around and smirked. She walked towards the also-smiling Zyra and let her short skirt fall to the floor.


End file.
